memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Tricia Jenkins
(2371-2377) |Assign=night shift flight controller, relief conn officer, (2378-present), hazard team |Rank=Lieutenant Commander |Insignia= }} Tricia Jenkins is a female Human Starfleet officer, the night shift flight controller serving aboard the Federation starship under Captain Kathryn Janeway during the 2370s. Biography Starfleet career The USS Voyager In 2375, when she was the night shift helmsman, they answered a distress call. The bio-neural circuitry of the weapon was malfunctioning and it believed itself to be an organic being, claiming it could not remember what its mission was. After the ship's holographic doctor beamed it to sickbay, the device suppressed The Doctor's programming and took control of his holomatrix. It then revealed its purpose and demanded that Captain Kathryn Janeway take it to its target or it would destroy Voyager. After unsuccessful attempts to deactivate or reason with the weapon, Ensign Harry Kim discovered that the warhead was one of a small contingent that had, in fact, been ordered to stand-down by the Strategic Control Matrix. After successfully convincing the weapon's AI of the validity of its orders, Kim and the AI attempted to convince the other warheads of the mistake. However, since they had passed the two light year threshold after which nothing could cancel the attack, the AI requested that it be beamed out to join the others, reflecting that it was simply completing its mission to protect its people even if the target had changed. Voyager released the weapon and, after it and its fellows had gone to warp, it detonated itself among the remainder of the malfunctioning warheads, destroying them all. She thanked Harry Kim on behalf of the junior staff for saving the ship from the Druoda warhead, a sentient alien missile that had taken over The Doctor's holo-program. Kim asks her to do him a favor, no more distress calls tonight. ( ) The USS Intrepid-A By 2378, Jenkins was promoted to Lieutenant and Jenkins was assigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]]. Jenkins served as the night shift flight controller and sometimes Jenkins served as the relief conn officer during the day shift. ( ) By 2388, Jenkins was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where the Voyager crew remained in the Delta Quadrant and formed a new coalition of worlds against the Borg and Species 8472, Ensign Jenkins became Voyager's new senior flight controller when the newly-minted Delta Coalition starship launched from the Kosnelye spaceport hub in November 2374 to defend the Vostigye Union against a Voth attack led by Sanctioner Haluk. Jenkins piloted Voyager close to Haluk's city ship to save Ambassador at Large Neelix. In September 2375, Jenkins was at the helm when Voyager entered the extra-dimensional fluidic space in order to stop Kilana from collapsing that universe. (''VOY'' - Myriad Universes novel: Places of Exile) Background Ensign Jenkins was played by Mackenzie Westmore. Author Christopher L. Bennett named the ensign Tricia after Westmore's great-aunt Patricia Westmore, a hairstylist working for Star Trek: The Original Series. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Hoshi Sato (NCC-1700) personnel Category:Starfleet hazard team personnel Category:Conn officers